Advance technologies research field, such as genomics and bioinformatics, hold significant promise for developing new diagnostics and therapeutics to treat and prevent infectious and immune-related diseases. Deep sequencing technologies have the potential to significantly improve our understanding of the mechanisms by which these pathogens subvert host immunity, and aid in the development of novel vaccines and therapeutics.